


Poison Control Standing By

by jynx



Series: The Hollow Cafe [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Hollow Cafe AU) Cute little domesticity scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Control Standing By

"Come here, try this," Kili said, holding a wooden spoon out, his hand cupped underneath it to catch any drips.

Fili’s lips twitched but he dutifully leaned in to taste what Kili had made. He licked his lips, leaning back and running the taste around his mouth. “That’s actually pretty good,” he said, rubbing his lips together absently before licking them again. “What are you making anyway?

Kili grinned and dunked the spoon back into the pot, stirring as Fili wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Food.”

"That is so specific," Fili laughed.

"Well, it’s the truth," Kili said. "I threw things in a pot and hey, look, they’re turning out yummy."

"Who taught you to cook?" Fili asked with a laugh, resting his forehead on Kili’s shoulder. The cotton of Kili’s t-shirt was soft, worn in, comfortable…and it smelled of Kili’s sweat and whatever floral and fruity softener the brunet bought.

"You did, doofus," Kili said. "I merely emulate you and your method of ‘this goes with that and that goes with this so let’s do all that and then some of this’."

Fili grinned, rubbing his forehead against the soft cotton. “I’ll make sure to have poison control on standby.”

"Jerk."


End file.
